


My Landlord is a Vampire?

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Au Jacob is not a shapeshifter, Au where Jacob and Edward first meet without Bella., Based on Tumblr Prompt on Vampire Landlord, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Jacob thought this apartment was a steal, until he read the full print.
Relationships: Edward/Jacob, Embry Call/Riley Biers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jake moved in to a cheap apartment, closest to his work and short walk to home.  
But it’s the only that needed one besides a different place farther away.

He gets a job at animal daycare, with the diploma of two year college vets wouldn’t hire him.

He sighed, wondering if this would be worth it. He started unpacking his boxes.

“Mr Black.”

I’m men in black.

Jake sniggered to himself at the joke, opened the door to his pale landlord who looked like to be the same age as him.

That sickening smell,gotta be kidding me!

“You left your key.” Edward handed it to him.

Jake winced for a split second at the ice cold hands.  
“Thanks, mr landlord.” He waved him out.

He closed his door, which got photo frame to fall and crack.  
———————————————————————

After a few months, the job closed down without a notice. He seems at a loss when he returns to his apartment, he gets a six day notice to leave.

“I can’t go back to my uncle place..” He tries to make a deal to change his lease to a year but the raise rent isn’t pausible.

“Your out of work, I’m no fool. I have better offers for the tiny space.” Edward said.

“I’m almost done with my resume. I’ll go job hunt right away.”

“You know how many times I heard that?” Edward crossed his arms.

Jake frowned he reluctantly took out his iphone. “I’ll sell you my phone. It’s not the latest model, but it should pay for two months then I promi-“

“I apologize for interrupting you Mr. Black.”

Are you trying to size me up by my name? What racist white dude.

Jake blinked at Edward stopped midway from his conversion, to roll his eyes for half a second.

“There is another option we can do. I’m not cold hearted as my hands are, to kick you out on to this bad neighborhood streets.” Edward said started to pull out paper in his desk drawer.

Jake tense up. Maybe, I should go back to parents basement.

“My girlfriend Bella, lives in this town don’t look so worried man.” Edward shook his head.

Jake shoulders eased.

Edward sighs places his hand on the document with pen blocking most of the view. “This includes staying for a few years paid for, furniture and food at a reasonable price.”

Too good to be true, but thats what I need.

“I need blood.”

Jake froze. 

Edward explains. He continues as he got his attention. “I never harmed a human being, nor stolen it. I go for deer but the supply is dwindling.”

“Psycho animal killer.” Jake muttered under his breath.

“Animal lover, right I forgot your old job is daycare for puppies .” Edward said. He slides the paper to him. “It’s not for anybody’s blood, but yours once a month.”

“Are all your tenants giving you blood!?” Jake asked incredulously.

Edward tilts his head. “No, I need their cash to keep my business going, plus their too busy at work to supply me.” 

Jake said nothing bawling his fists.

“You have two days to think it over.” Edward said getting up to welcome him out.  
———————————————————————

Jake sat on chair in cafeteria tipping his chair back a bit. He wanted to avoid Vampires, Wearwolves war and wanted peaceful life away from the killing. 

Edward wants the same thing, accepting his foe in same building and refusing human blood through thick walls, is a lot for a vampire.

He disputed with his adoptive uncle who raised when he found him as a baby, but not apart of werewolf line.

He gave him his own teeth as wolf for protection, claws and teeth as knife. He eventually hated hunting down the vampires, being bait for the wolfs.  
———————————————————————

Low on cash, and sleeping under the bridge in bad neighborhood threatened with weapons wasn’t a good thing.

He tried staying awake but he couldn’t.

He immediately took out his knife from sleeves.

Jacob stopped at getting pulled back by jacket hood.

“Seth, it’s alright.”

“How could you offer your blood to a vampire? Don’t you belong with us?” Seth said angrily.

“He’s my landlord, it’s peaceful treaty.”

He held up his hands as it made more Seth pissed to shove him away roughly. “I should’ve known he threatened you with humans. Did you sign?”

“Not yet.”

“Don’t come back home if you do. I can’t go against my code.” Seth sat down on rock. “Its not worth loosing us?”  
———————————————————————


	2. Blood

Well, he’s quite cold and hungry. He can’t imagine another day living under the bridge, but more importantly he’s bored out of mind guarding his little spot from other hobos.

He caved into the vampire’s contract.

“Will I turn into one of you?” Jacob asked with a disgust look as he rolled up his sleeve.

Edward gave him the same look. “You want that fantasy without getting killed, ask some other poor vampire.”

Jacob nodded feeling stupid for asking.

Edward sighed. “So, any more questions?”

“Are the holes permanent and is the bite on the same spot?”

Edward poked a random spot on his arm which got Jacob to tense up. “It’ll heal eventually, like unoccupied pierced holes on ears.” He sat down before pulling his arm closer to him.

Jacob closed his eyes tightly with winced expression on his lips. This looks so gay.

“Let’s be clear, I’m not biting your neck. Just both your arms in due time to spare the both of us, okay?” Edward tried to reassure him since his body is trembling.

Jacob felt slightly better after hearing that.

“Alright, you’ll need your uncle’s tooth if I go overboard.”

Jacbob opened his eyes. “Wait, how did-“ he got interrupted by Edward’s fangs went into his skin without warning.

Jacob gritted his teeth at sudden burn sensation. He reached for tooth makeshift knife in his pocket, until an hand clasped onto his wrist. 

“I’m done.” 

Jacob glanced at Edward’s mouth covered in his blood, it’s like looking at the face of a killer who just ate their victim.


	3. Werewolves

Jacob knew the werewolf’s weren’t gonna ignore this. He prepared himself for a big fight over his claim of his weapon.

“Uncle Billy, you can’t be serious!” Jacob shouted as he held down by Seth’s huge paw.

“I was wrong to bring you into our cause, forgive me.” His uncle’s last words, before signaling Sam to take his weapon.

Jacob whispered bitterly. “Sorry, buddy.” He scraped Seth’s paw to escape from his grasp.

His back went up against the tree with his weapon drawn as wolfs surrounded him. 

“You rather loose a limb than surrender it, stubborn boy?”His uncle voice came from behind them.

“Edward not even apart of the war plus the contract is not a forever thing.” Jacob’s weapon lowered a bit as the wolves made room for Leah in middle.

“Don’t you get the full picture!? That filthy Vampire owns you!” Leah said in distress from her wolf form.

Jacob couldn’t help but laugh at that comment. “The guy has a girlfriend.”

“Whatever then, he won’t risked his life coming here for a day worth of meal. We’re not responsible for a missing limb.” Sam snorted.

Leah tore her eyes away from Jacob as the wolfs went for his arm where the two punctured holes are located.

“Stop it!” Embry bit into Sam’s neck stopping the other wolves.

His little stepbrother going up against the coldest member of the pack? 

Jacob dropped the knife.


	4. Tree

“How will you get your knife back? I didn’t agree to look after you.” Edward jumped down from tree.

“I’ll have Leah bring it back for me.” Jacob walked ahead. He stopped abruptly at Edward pulled his hood back.

“If I wasn’t a gentle businessman you’ve would’ve been my blood bank in basement like other vampires done.” Edward whispered coldly in his ear.

“I just got out of a fight with her. I’ll convince her tomorrow morning.”

“It’s gonna be big problem between us, if you can’t defend yourself against my kind.” Edward let’s go of his hood. “I chose you so I won’t have to look over my shoulder.”

“You can’t even fight off the pack of wolves. Tho, I could see you trying for your lady.” Jacob point out.

“I would. Look, Just don’t leave the apartment tomorrow.” Edward warned.

Jacob crossed his arms looking confused. “The hunt is tomorrow for you guys?”

“Well, no it’s more like a private feast for them.”

Jacob raised his eyebrow. “There any decent vampires like you?”

“My family.” Edward shrugged.


	5. Herd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry’s pov

Embry was grounded and relieved from his duty of patrolling their property of the forest. Like any rebellious teen, he couldn’t let this opportunity pass him when the wolves are asleep, except one.

He smiled awkwardly at Seth seemed to caught him stepping out of the log cabin.

Seth gave him a look of unimpressed. “Really? It hasn’t even been ten minutes.” 

Embry begged. “Please, I’ll die of boredom being there any longer.”

“You can’t die from that. Go back inside, now.” Seth pointed behind him.

Embry gave the puppy eyes which made Seth sigh. 

“You’re too old for that, fine just be back at noon or your uncle will kill me.” Seth eye rolled.

—————————————————————————-

Embry meant to pick up his phone at Leah’s place and go. He didn’t mean to stumble upon a human girl’s cries in the alleyway.

He safe shifted into a wolf in front of Warren which caused a herd to bite all over his back, arms and legs.

He let out a pained cry unable to move.


	6. Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley’s pov

“Ah, you brought me a main course.” Victoria smile widens at bloodied wolf form Embry on floor in front of her.

Riley smiled softly at her face. He doesn’t mind giving her the whole thing if it means he gets to see her eat.

Embry raised his weaken eyes on her. He tried getting up but she kicked his leg causing it to break. He fell on ground reverting back to his human form.

Victoria’s hungry face faded to shock. “This wolf is a child?!”

Riley prepare to make the order of punishment for bringing in unsuitable small wolf for her stomach.

She raised her hand. “Wait, this isn’t a total loss.” 

Riley waited silently upon her command as she lifted up Embry gently and looked over his disgust face. “Did you runaway from home?”

“Get it over with.” Embry pained whispered. He tried to pull away as she held his cheek, while she used her free hand to gestured Riley to come over.

He came and bent down next to her. “What you’re thinking my love. Bait for them?”

“No, I want him prepped in your lab to make us immune of nasty poisons these flea ridden mutts carry.” Her face softened at Embry teared up eyes. “But, he reminds me of my old life when I raised children.”

“He’s a teenager, those are difficult to deal with-“ Warren muttered under his breath.

Riley interrupted. “It’ll be done, I never had experience taking care of kids but I’ll gladly learn from you.”

Embry eyes widened.


	7. Still Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embry’s pov

Embry woke up a warm bed without restraints. He raised the comforters off him as he tries to get up. He flinched at his leg still haven’t fully healed yet.

The door opened caused him turn into wolf form but he collapsed on floor with blanket went with him.

“Embry, you still need to recover.” Riley went over to him.

He bared his teeth at Riley, making him stop in his tracks.

“Do you want me to put pillows on the ground?” Riley asked with a worried expression.

Is this guy for real? They were about to eat his supposedly corpse yesterday! 

He watched Riley getting up to leave. He reverted back to his human form to let out his anger. “I’m gonna bite your head off, the moment I heal!”

It’s never good to threaten your captors especially in a weaken state, yet he couldn’t help it being in front of a vampire.

Riley sat back down on the floor. He sighed before responding. “You can under my love wishes, but others here don’t have self control as I do.”

“I know that already. Tho, I never met a delusional one to stoop playing house with his enemy!” Embry mocked.

“Playing house, this kid says.” Riley laughed slightly under his breath. His red eyes turned away from his brown ones. “Anyway, call me if you need food or at least help to go bathroom.”

“A filthy blood sucker helping a wolf, what a load of crap.” Embry snorted.


End file.
